


光

by FF606



Category: Men with sword
Genre: M/M, 齐蹇
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF606/pseuds/FF606
Summary: IE，齐蹇，人鬼情未了，转世重生梗，有年龄操作





	光

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：ECY_NS

光

序

地上的火堆发出劈劈啪啪的响声，扰乱了这一方宁静，坐在木桩上的俊朗青年抬头仰望空中的繁星，美丽的星空在他眼中如同一张冲不破的网，他的一生都被困在这张密密麻麻的网中，不得挣脱。  
“宾儿……”  
一声威严的呼唤将他的思绪拉回，他转头看见一张熟悉的脸，顿时眼眶一热，险些落下泪来。他缓缓走到那人身边，张了张嘴却什么也没能说出口，双膝一软便跪了下去。  
那人心疼的轻抚着他的头，“孩子，不和我一起去看看你母亲吗？”  
青年抬头仰望着他与那片星空，似是下了很大的决心，终于开口：“父王，儿臣不忠，有负您所托，失了天玑也无颜见母亲，儿臣不义，愧对天玑臣民，陷他们于战火，儿臣……儿臣还有好多事想做，请原谅儿臣的不孝，我……不能和您走！”  
良久，传来一声叹息，这里除了那个俊朗的青年再无旁人。他却一直挺直脊背跪在那里，似在道别。

 

一

咖啡豆的香气弥漫在整个休息区，易恩一边活动着僵硬的脖子一边看了眼墙上的挂钟，午休时间快到了。已经数不清这是第几次在心里把赵志伟骂了个遍，“那个混蛋，自己要装文艺就装呗，非得拉上我，比起书店，明明在酒吧打工更适合我啊！”这么想着就更没动力工作了，干脆就在休息室待到午休吧，反正有赵志伟在外面看着呢。  
赵志伟和易恩是高中同学，两人好巧不巧又刚好考上了同一所大学，真是孽缘啊孽缘！  
休息室的门突然被人拉开，一条大长腿就迈了进来。  
“易恩，别偷懒了，出来帮帮我好不好？我约了大峰待会儿陪他买衣服，可能要先走，你能不能出来帮我顶一会儿？”  
“啊……你交个男朋友怎么比别人交女朋友还麻烦！”  
志伟闻言温柔的笑了笑，“没办法，谁叫他比女孩子还可爱呢！帮帮我嘛，下次请你吃小龙虾。”  
“……好吧。”我是为小龙虾屈服的，才不是觉得这样少女心的好友有点让人羡慕。  
赵志伟走了之后，易恩一个人坐在收银台百无聊赖，便开始玩手机游戏。眼看着马上就要破纪录，却被一个好听的男声打断了。  
“你好，能告诉我历史类的书籍在哪儿吗？”  
收起手机，率先映入眼帘的是一件浅绿色的高领毛衣，然后便是一张精致的脸。那对似笑非笑的桃花眼认真的看着自己，易恩突然就有点不好意思。  
“在右边靠窗的位置，我带你过去吧。”  
那人安静的跟在易恩身后，一言不发，连脚步声都没有。  
等到了历史区，那人手上已经拿着一本书，看来是找到自己想要的了。  
易恩转头礼貌的微笑，露出两个可爱的酒窝。  
“请问您要喝点什么吗？咖啡还是奶茶？”  
那人看了一眼易恩，便低下头呆呆的看着手里的书。  
易恩还在等着他的回答，顺便打量起眼前的人，他比自己还略高一点，明明才十月，却穿着高领毛衣，领上露出一小段细白的脖颈，五官精致却不女气。总之，这是一个非常好看的男人。  
那人感受到易恩的目光，不自觉地拽紧了手里的书，却不肯抬头。  
“给我一杯清茶吧。”  
“啊？抱歉，可是我们只有红茶。”  
“那就来一杯吧。”  
易恩迅速的倒了一杯红茶端了过去，不知道为什么，他不想让那人等太久。  
易恩轻轻的将茶杯放在他的右手边，轻声询问道“请问怎么称呼您呢？要办一张我们书店的会员卡吗？”  
“蹇宾”  
那人抬头深深的望着易恩，重复到“我叫蹇宾。”

 

二

那天易恩打算去给蹇宾添茶的时候发现蹇宾已经离开了，桌上只有一杯没有喝过的红茶，他想，那人肯定是不喜欢红茶，下了班便去买了些今年的新茶，想着下次那人再来的时候为他泡上一杯。  
像是为了回应易恩的期待，一个星期之后，蹇宾又来了。易恩正在整理书架，就看着那人进来了，路过收银的位置发现没有人，一瞬间有点呆愣，易恩觉得他呆呆愣愣的样子意外的很可爱，走近的时候却听那人自言自语道：“怎么不在呢？明明没有看到他出去。”  
“是在说我吗？”易恩突然出声，蹇宾被他吓了一跳，转过来的时候眉头都皱起来了，看到是易恩之后才放松下来，连肩都渐渐放平了。像是看见了多年的老朋友，突然就安心了。  
蹇宾没想到自己随口一说的话被人给听了去，急忙否认。  
“没有，不是说你。”  
易恩轻笑道：“可这里没有别人了。”  
蹇宾尴尬得不知道说什么好，只好转过头去不再理他，耳根却悄悄的红了。  
易恩看着这样的蹇宾感觉自己的心像是被人捏了一下，小心地颤抖着。也知他脸皮薄，便正经起来。  
“那你找我是有什么事吗？”  
蹇宾镇定下来，把已在心里编排了无数次的理由说出来。  
“刚好路过这里，想来找一本书。”  
“那我帮你找吧。”说着便往书架走去，蹇宾悄无声息得跟在他身后，走到半途，易恩突然转身。看着这张熟悉又陌生的脸，蹇宾忘了后退，两人离得很近，易恩露出些许害羞的表情，“我忘了问你要找什么书了，对了，我叫易柏辰，你也可以叫我易恩，以后要是有什么想找的书都可以来找我。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“对了，今天想喝点什么？我买了今年的新茶。”  
蹇宾有点惊讶，他上次明明说过没有，其实自己也只是随口一说，毕竟现在的他已经不能喝茶了。但这份心意仍是让他感到愉悦。  
“那就泡杯清茶吧。”  
易恩一整晚心情都特别好，为蹇宾泡好了茶，便继续整理他的书架。透过书架的缝隙，他偷偷的观察着蹇宾，他今晚穿了一件灰色的高领毛衣，低头看书的时候，侧脸与茶杯里升腾的雾气相遇，好看的不真实。  
鬼使神差的，他拿出手机悄悄的拍了一张，透过屏幕他看到蹇宾看向这边，他忽然有点心虚，转身躲到了书架后。不知道被他发现了没，易恩心里天人交战了一会儿，忽然下了决心般的点了点头，出去一看，蹇宾已经走了。  
心里说不清是失落多一点还是庆幸多一点，他看的书还摆在桌上，茶摆在旁边还是一口没喝。  
他是不是发现自己偷拍才走的？  
他会不会觉得自己是个变态？  
偷窥狂？  
他以后还会来吗？  
还没来得及和他交个朋友。  
……啊！  
……完了！

 

三

进入十一月后天气开始转凉，易恩也穿上了薄毛衣，那罐新茶开装了一次之后就再也没有打开过。平时常来的学生们都钟爱于奶茶或者果汁，除了那个人，再没有人提起过这苦涩的饮品。虽然那人也没有喝。  
选修课听得易恩昏昏欲睡，手机上跳出的一条信息适时地将他唤醒。  
志伟：【下午几点下课啊，一起吃个饭吧。】  
易恩：【5:40，我又要当灯泡了。】  
志伟：【哈哈哈，我们不介意，六点北门见。】  
你们不介意，可我介意啊。  
赵志伟的男朋友吕鋆峰是他们的高中校友，在他们在一起之前，易恩和他并不熟。吕鋆峰是个精力旺盛异常活跃的人，学校的各种活动上总能看到他的身影，那个总是笑着的可爱的男孩子，是全校的男神。赵志伟在入学典礼上对他一见钟情，然后就是长达三年的追求之路。  
起初他并不看好这段感情，他本以为这会是一场赵志伟一厢情愿的单恋，毕竟吕鋆峰一直都对他不冷不热的样子，看起来很高冷、很直男。结果就在快毕业的时候，他们在一起了，于是就开始了他被闪瞎眼的灯泡生活。  
三个人坐在学校附近的一家烤肉店里，易恩看着对面两人以秀恩爱的名义互相斗嘴，有点小失落。  
吕鋆峰受不了他这么沉默，“喂，怎么没精打采的？”  
“可能是今天的菜不好吃吧。”  
吕鋆峰狐疑的看了他一眼，夹了块烤肉，边吃边说“没有啊，和以前一样，很好吃啊！”  
赵志伟接着道“是你心情不好吧，最近常常都是一副神游天外的样子。你不会是……失恋了吧？”  
“……”  
对面两个对望一眼，异口同声“难道被我们猜中了！”说完，赵志伟又摇摇头：“不对啊，你什么时候谈恋爱了，我怎么不知道？”  
易恩幽怨的剜了他一眼，“是啊，我都没谈恋爱可谈。”  
“那你现在这样是什么情况，我看你最近都不太对劲，还说拉上大峰一起来安慰安慰你幼小的心灵呢”  
易恩看这对夫夫难得的对自己露出些许担忧的神色，便把最近遇到蹇宾的事情和他们说了。  
吕鋆峰两眼放光，“哇，真看不出来，你还敢偷拍啊，真浪漫！”  
赵志伟“啪”打了他一下，一脸嫌弃的纠正：“这哪叫浪漫，这明明就是变态！”  
“喂！我只是……只是觉得他很好看而已……”易恩越说越小声，赵志伟看着他这样，白了他一眼，简直恨铁不成钢。  
“就只是觉得好看？没想再交个朋友什么的？”  
“想！当然想！哎呀，现在说这个有什么用，他都不来了。”  
吕鋆峰看着他意味深长的笑，“哎呀呀，我们易恩恩春心萌动啦，这种一见钟情的戏码我最喜欢了，可这明明是秋天啊。”  
“我怎么觉得你们不是来安慰我，倒像来损我的？其实也说不上一见钟情，但他给我一种很熟悉的感觉。”  
赵志伟觉得这个场景莫名熟悉，想起自己遇到大峰时也是这么说的，不由得想帮好友一把。  
“那你除了知道他的名字，还知道他别的信息吗？比如哪个学校的？什么专业？”  
易恩有些沮丧的道：“还没问呢，一直没机会，一共也没说过几句话。”  
吕鋆峰和赵志伟悄悄交换了个眼神，有点无奈，“那就难办了……”  
忽地，吕鋆峰眼神一亮，“诶，你不是偷拍了吗？给我们看看照片，我们帮你留意一下，会去你们店的多半就是这附近的学生。”  
易恩拿着手机的手紧了一下，“还是不了，万一是我多想了呢，他或许是最近比较忙，所以……才一直没来。”  
回去的时候天已经全黑了，学校的小道上铺满了银杏叶，踩在上面发出滋滋地声响。易恩很喜欢这样的季节，金黄色总是让人觉得满足。手机发出微弱的亮光，而易恩似乎被那微弱的光点亮，满足的笑了。如今，这个季节又多了一个让人喜欢的理由，希望明天，可以遇到他。

 

四

“你好，请帮忙结个帐。”  
“好的，一共122。书您拿好。”  
收洗了桌上的杯碟，易恩在休息室换上自己的衣服准备下班，锁好门转头就看见了站在门口的蹇宾。  
蹇宾看着易恩满脸惊喜的望着自己，一笑就露出两个可爱的酒窝，对方快步向自己走来，却在走到自己面前的时又小心翼翼得退了一步。  
“好久不见，来买书吗？”  
蹇宾也笑了“是啊，好久不见。可惜来晚了，你关门了。”  
易恩着急的摆摆手：“没有，不晚，我再给你开。”  
说着转过身就要去开门，蹇宾上前一步一把拉住了他手腕。“不必了，书以后再买也是一样的。”  
手腕上的那只手，五指纤长，骨节分明，手心微凉，易恩却觉得两人相触的部分似乎在发烫，蒸腾的热度从手腕开始向上蔓延，很快就烧到了脸上，染的脸颊绯红。  
“那……你要回去了吗？”  
蹇宾收回手，“也不急，我是从别的地方来的，对这里不太熟悉，你可以带我四处转转吗？我在这里也没有别的……”  
话还没说完，就被少年打断了，“当然可以，我对这附近可熟了，你找我算是找对人了。”易恩眼睛亮晶晶的，那样的目光让蹇宾无所适从，已经记不清有多久没有感受过这样的眼神了，他，好像从未改变。  
易恩带着蹇宾从书店街走出去，带他逛遍了附近的商业街和小吃街，途中易恩一直马不停蹄不停地说，蹇宾就安安静静的听着，像个乖巧的学生。他对很多东西都表现的很茫然，连冰淇淋都没见过，这着实让易恩有些惊讶，还给他讲了一通歪理。什么没有冰淇淋的人生是不完美的啊，吃不到甜品活着的乐趣至少减半之类的。还被硬塞了一个颜色艳丽的冰淇淋，蹇宾看易恩吃的开心，也试着尝了一小口。易恩满脸期待的等着他的感想，他却一句话也说不出，他该如何告诉他，自己根本尝不出味道呢？  
易恩还在等着他，“好吃吗？喜欢吗？”  
蹇宾犹豫了几秒，随即点点头“挺好吃的，还算喜欢。”  
收到了满意的反馈，易恩心满意足的继续给蹇宾介绍各色小吃，两个一路并肩而行，吃吃停停。在交谈中，易恩知道了蹇宾并不是学生，虽然看起来和自己差不多大，实际却比自己大了四五岁，独自一人来到这座城市工作，而自己是他在这个地方认识的第一个人。第一个这个认知让易恩悄悄开心了很久。  
等两人从小吃街出来已经快十点了，虽然不舍，可宿舍的门禁时间快到了，易恩本想先送蹇宾回去，却被蹇宾拒绝了。最后只好退而求其次，将蹇宾送到了附近的公交站。  
公交站台已经有了很多等车的人，蹇宾不愿靠近拥挤的人群，易恩便陪着他在站牌后方等。高高的站牌挡住了路灯的光，投下一大片阴影。  
蹇宾看着阴影里的易恩，想起以前小齐还只是他的侍卫的时候，也是这样站在他的门前，熄灯后只能看到门上投下的他的影子，那个笔直的背影总能让他安心、每晚安眠。  
“小齐……”  
“嗯？你刚刚说什么？”  
蹇宾意识到自己的失态，一时有些慌张，“无事，你听错了。”  
易恩也不深究，“好吧，今天只带你看了我们学校附近这一点周边的地方，这个城市还有很多很多地方我没有带你去，你要是还想要找人陪你的话，”易恩一脸坚定“一定要来找我，好吗？”  
“好，我只找你。”  
易恩急忙拿出手机“对了，为了方便联系，我们交换个电话吧。”  
蹇宾露出一丝为难的神色“电话？我没有电话。”  
易恩想了想。从包里找出一张纸巾，写上自己的电话号码递给了蹇宾。  
“这是我的电话，要是找我的话，给我打电话就好，不用每次都跑书店，有时候我不在，你不就白跑了。”  
蹇宾握紧了手里的纸巾，道了声好便上车走了。  
易恩傻笑着看着车上的蹇宾，觉得这一天真是幸福得不真实，回去的脚步都有些飘。

 

五

从那之后，蹇宾果然出现得更频繁了。冬季的夜晚，他和易恩穿梭于这座城市的大街小巷，听易恩给他讲诉各种各样属于这个时代的故事。  
天气越来越冷，他却好似不畏寒，依旧穿着初秋时节的装素。易恩见他如此，每次都忍不住要念叨，他却闻所未觉。  
今天也是如此，下班后易恩急急忙忙的跑到小吃街旁边的车站去见蹇宾，那里已经成为他们约定见面的老地方，易恩到的时候蹇宾已经等着了。今天的黑色的毛衣让他更显消瘦，易恩走近他，迅速脱下自己的外套将他包裹住，眉头一皱，“你怎么还穿这么少，都冬天了，至少也要加件外套啊！生病了怎么办？”  
蹇宾笑着看他着急的样子，伸手拉下衣服想要还他。  
“别担心，我不会生病的，倒是你，快把衣服穿上。”  
易恩一把按住了他的手，“胡说！哪有人不会生病的！不要觉得自己还年轻就不爱惜身体。”  
蹇宾看他眉头皱得更紧了，不由自主的用手抚上他的眉。脸上轻柔的触感一瞬间就平息了易恩的情绪，拉过衣服为蹇宾扣上。柔声道：“我不冷，你穿着吧，你穿比我穿好看。”  
蹇宾眼角上挑，笑意盈盈得看了易恩一眼，又低头看衣服，“你觉得……我这么穿好看？”  
易恩早已跌入那双波光婉转的桃花眼里，也没听清他问的什么，只望着他说好看。蹇宾心情大好，也不与他争了。  
两人在一起的时间总是过得很快，不知不觉就过了门禁时间，易恩回想了下宿管阿姨严肃的表情和她拿手的河东狮吼，顿时决定，去赵志伟那儿睡沙发。  
吕鋆峰没有和易恩在一个学校，不过好在也不远，赵志伟就在折中的地方和他合租了一套房，两人过着没羞没躁的同居生活。  
门铃响起的时候，赵志伟正望着吕鋆峰专心打游戏的背影叹气，“谁啊？”  
“是我。”  
门后那张灿烂的笑脸让赵志伟觉得晃眼，“别对着我笑成这样啊，大峰要吃醋的。”  
“鬼才会吃醋。”带着笑意的声音隔着门板传过来，赵志伟顺手递了双鞋给易恩，“吕！鋆！峰！你再给我说一遍！”  
识时务的小男神立马认怂，“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我吃醋，吃醋！”  
“这还差不多，”赵志伟对小男友的态度很满意，心情大好的给易恩倒了杯牛奶，两人在沙发上并排坐下。  
易恩环视了一圈客厅，房子不大，好在两个男孩子东西也不多，又收拾得井井有条，家里显得宽敞而干净，没有宿舍里那些随处乱丢的脏袜子和脏衣服。上次来还是帮他们搬家的时候，那时粉刷的墙壁如今已经贴上了暖黄色的墙纸。看样子，他们互相把彼此照顾得很好。  
“志伟，你好像保姆哦。”  
赵志伟扶额，“我那叫超级奶爸，你要住下来吧？我去给你拿床被子。”  
“嗯，谢谢志伟哥。”  
赵志伟被他狗腿的样子给逗笑了，丢了床被子给他。“赶紧睡吧，我要去收拾那个网瘾少年了。”  
易恩看着天花板，翻来覆去睡不着，干脆打开手机浏览起了手机信息。他给蹇宾的电话号码，蹇宾从来没有打过，不仅没有电话，连短信都没有发过。他有些失落，好像只有自己在想念他。他又安慰自己，或许他是因为没有手机，既然如此，那自己就送他一个好了。  
他约了蹇宾三天后见面，那天刚好是圣诞节，不用费心给礼物找一个出手的理由。  
其实想每天都见他，可又担心他工作忙，其实想每天都听到他的声音，可他没有电话。有些事情既然现在不可以，那就努力自己创造。

 

六

街边的彩灯和大大小小的圣诞树照亮了整座城市，空气中飘散着香甜的味道，那是属于这个冬季的甜蜜。街上有圣诞老人在给过路的人们派发糖果和气球，这个来源于西方的节日在这里被过得有声有色。  
蹇宾今天穿着上次易恩给他的外套，乖乖的把扣子扣到了第一颗。虽然并不会觉得冷，可也不想总让某人担心。  
易恩端着两杯咖啡隔着人群朝他笑，杯中升腾的雾气让他有些看不清易恩的脸，待到易恩走到面前，蹇宾才看到他鼻子和耳朵都被冻红了，心疼得给他拢了拢围巾，然后才接过他手中的咖啡，两人一起朝着街中心的大圣诞树走去。  
易恩今天有些兴奋，步伐有些快，没一会蹇宾就被人流挤到后面去了，蹇宾语气焦急的唤了一声易恩，易恩转头，眼中似有繁星，向他伸出的手中似乎还有刚才咖啡的热度，蹇宾鬼使神差的便伸手覆了上去。易恩紧紧握着蹇宾的手，用力往前一带，肩肘撞上胸腔的时候有点疼有点麻。易恩却眉眼弯弯，语气轻快的说：“人太多了，抓着我吧，我怕你走丢了。”  
蹇宾乖巧的点了点头，手上的力道不容忽视，让他觉得胸口发紧，似乎易恩抓着的不是他的手，而是他的心。  
终于挤过了拥挤的人潮，到了圣诞树下，易恩神神秘秘的凑近蹇宾，附耳小声道：“那棵树上有一个属于你的礼物，我们比赛谁先找出来好不好。”  
蹇宾歪头笑着问道：“礼物？你给我的吗？”  
易恩点点头“圣诞礼物。上面吊着的卡片上写着你的名字。”  
蹇宾看了眼相握的手，“可我没有给你准备礼物。”  
易恩急忙摆摆手：“那不重要，所以……要和我比赛吗？”  
“比赛？好啊，那得先讲好奖励。”  
“嗯……输了的人要满足赢了的人一个愿望。怎么样？”  
蹇宾思考了几秒，“那要是对方能做到的事情才行，而且……你知道礼物是什么样子，对我，岂不是很不利？”  
易恩委屈的瘪瘪嘴，“可树上礼物那么多，我也不知道它会在哪儿啊。要不……我让你先找？”  
蹇宾笑弯了一双桃花眼，“我逗你呢，那我走左边，你走右边。”  
“好！找到之后我们还是在这里见。”  
等蹇宾走远，确认他看不到这边之后，易恩小心翼翼地从包里拿出盒子，盒子上的卡片上用好看的字写着“蹇宾”。  
【与其去相信运气这种不切实际的东西，不如自己争取。】

 

七

蹇宾围着圣诞树看了一圈，那些五颜六色的小盒子晃得他眼花，在心里感叹这个时代的人表达感情的方式真复杂。他知道那个写着他名字的小盒子不在这里，他的小齐也学会骗人了。  
【不过，就这一次，我也想知道这个样子的我还能为你做什么。】  
时间还早，广场上人越聚越多，易恩及时拉着蹇宾远离了人群，找了家安静的水吧休息。两个寻了个角落的位置对坐着，易恩将盒子递给蹇宾，那是一个手机，不是什么很新潮的款式，可和易恩的刚好是同款。蹇宾看着这个小东西有些无奈，“易恩，我不会用。”  
易恩换到了蹇宾旁边的位置，“没关系，我教你。”  
易恩教的很仔细，他发现蹇宾居然从来没有用过电话，他心里有些疑惑，却不知如何开口。或许是家庭条件不好吧，可他的气质看起来却像出自大家，难道是家教太严？多半是如此。  
手机突然响了起来，将易恩的思绪给拉了回来，低头一看，居然是蹇宾发来的信息。  
“在想什么？”  
易恩回过神来发现蹇宾正一脸认真的看着自己，“这么快就会学以致用了，看来是我这个老师教得太好了。”说完还自顾自的点了点头。  
蹇宾很喜欢他这个可爱的模样，语气也不自觉地温柔下来，“可是老师却在教学过程中走神了。”  
易恩靠近他吐了下舌头，还真不好意思起来了。轻声细语道：“我那是在想你……”不等蹇宾反应易恩接着问道：“还记得我们刚才的赌约吗？我赢了。”  
蹇宾微微颔首算是应了。易恩手指有些用力得搅在一起，紧紧握了一下之后慢慢放松下来。他抬头看着蹇宾的眼睛，“我从第一次见到你之后就会时不时的想你，想见你，想听你的声音，我想……我是喜欢上你了，你愿意和我交往吗？我虽然比你小，还是个男生，可我……”易恩声音有些发抖，神情却十分坚定。  
蹇宾也一直望着他，这个眼神他很熟悉，他伸手轻轻覆在易恩手上。  
“我也是……”  
易恩反手与他十指相扣，头在他肩颈处磨蹭，说话声音有些闷闷的，“你是我的了，可不能反悔。”  
蹇宾被他蹭的有些痒，轻笑着往后躲，“绝不反悔，你先起来，怎么跟小狗似的。“  
易恩闻言抬头就看到蹇宾满脸笑意，温柔的看着自己，那双眼睛仿佛有魔力。他快速的凑过去在蹇宾的唇上啄了一下，在蹇宾惊讶的目光中再次含住了他的唇。蹇宾不可思议的伸手搭上易恩的肩，温热的体温透过衣料传来，易恩抬手抚上他的脸，手指划过耳根轻抚耳后。蹇宾轻颤一下想要躲开他作乱的手，唇上传来温湿的触感，那是易恩的舌头。蹇宾头皮一阵发麻，屏住呼吸，手上却更用力的抓紧了易恩的肩。易恩感觉到他的紧张，恋恋不舍的离开柔软的唇，蹇宾躁得满脸通红，而罪魁祸首还傻笑着说了句毫不相干的话。  
“你看，下雪了。我已经好多年没有看过雪了。”  
蹇宾看向窗外，在城市亮如白昼的灯光下，飘扬的雪花不再是惨淡的白色，而是散发着暖意的浅黄色，这样温暖的色调让雪花都看起来仿佛不再冰冷。过往的行人脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑意，易恩看着蹇宾的侧脸，眼睛一眨不眨，不知在想什么。  
易恩想送蹇宾回家，仍旧是被拒绝了，只能不放心的嘱咐一句，到家了发个短信。  
回学校的路上，易恩步伐轻快，时不时的还跳起来转个圈，路过的学生都用看神经病一样的眼神看着他，他却浑不在意。  
爷谈恋爱了！

 

八

清晨七点，图书馆门口已经排起了长队，在考试月里，这也是学校标志性的一道风景了。易恩来晚了，只能在队尾裹紧大衣拿着手机背单词。英语是他最头疼的一科，偏偏还是最后一科，一世英名绝对不能毁在这里。背着背着单词，手不由自主得将界面切换到了短信，给蹇宾发了个信息过去，易恩印象中蹇宾一向起的很早，果然，很快就收到了回复。易恩事无巨细都喜欢和蹇宾分享，常常是他发了很多段，那边的人才慢悠悠的回一句。两人这样一来二去，时间很快就过去了，等图书馆开门大家都陆续进去的时候，易恩才发现自己一个单词都没背进去。  
才在一起就赶上考试月，易恩心里是无比郁闷的。蹇宾曾提出一周见一次面让他好好复习，他宁死不从，撒娇耍赖装可怜各种招式都用上了，才让蹇宾答应他在不考试的时候隔天见一次。可就算如此，他们也已经快半个月没见了，每天仅仅靠着信息联系，看不到他的表情，也触不到他的体温，易恩感到极度的不满足。每晚的梦里都是蹇宾温柔的笑颜、柔软的嘴唇和略微冰冷的手。  
自从和易恩交往之后，蹇宾对于和易恩见面是既紧张又有些害怕，十八岁的易恩和十八岁的小齐是不同的。小齐总是隐忍的，在自己面前克己自律，就算眼神会不可抑制流露出几分深情，行为上也是规规矩矩的，永不忘君臣之礼。而易恩大胆又热情，少年的行动总是和他热切的情感一样。每次和蹇宾在一起，易恩总也忍不住想要靠近他，同他耳鬓厮磨。他们在无人经过的地方拥吻，在大衣的遮掩下牵手，这样的热情让蹇宾有些招架不住，少年温热的唇舌好像会将他融化，让他无法拒绝。  
易恩考完这最后一科马上就要放假了，室友们都陆陆续续的回家了，他以要打工为由，取得了家里的同意，这次假期暂不回去。可宿舍在寒假期间会断水断电，易恩决定在学校附近租个房子，反正他也不想一直住宿舍，打工赚的钱也能支持自己在外租房。  
放假第二天易恩就迫不及待得去看房子了，学校附近的房源很多，不过大多都是专门用于出租的，装修和卫生都不好，看了大半天也没一个看上了。正巧这时候赵志伟传来信息说他们小区有个老师的房子，本来是装来自己住的，但是那个老师下学期要调去郊区的校区了，不想摆着浪费，就想暂时先把房子租出去。易恩一听就立马赶了过去，那个房子装的很漂亮，易恩在看了一天的“垃圾场”之后一眼就喜欢上了那里。检查了各种电器确定完好之后便定下来了。  
赵志伟调侃他：“你一个人还租什么两室一厅，想当二房东啊？”  
易恩白了他一眼，“大峰是你房客？”  
赵志伟摇了摇头，一脸自豪的看着易恩。“那不一样，那是我媳妇。”  
易恩在心里默默的想着【我那也是媳妇。】  
签完了合同和赵志伟道别后，易恩屁颠屁颠地就去见蹇宾了。  
快过年了，街道两旁都挂满了灯笼和彩灯，街上却没什么人，大部分学生放假都回家了，很快附近的各种的商店也会关门，学园区要一个月后才会重新热闹起来。走在空荡荡的街上，易恩恍然间有种全世界就只有他和蹇宾的错觉，他开心的握住身旁人的手，蹇宾看他开心的样子也轻轻回握住他的手。  
“找到房子了就那么开心？”  
“对啊！”易恩转头靠近蹇宾，抵着蹇宾的额头磨蹭，“但一想到整个假期都能和你在一起，我更开心。”说完快速在蹇宾唇上啄了一口。蹇宾被他亲得一愣，回过神来赶紧巡视了下四周，发现四下无人才松了一口气。蹇宾有些气恼得推了他一把，“你真是越来越大胆了，万一被人看到了怎么办！”  
易恩连忙解释：“我看到没人才亲的，”说完小声的接了一句“就算有也无所谓。”  
蹇宾被他气到语塞，甩开手就往前走，易恩急忙跟上去，前面闷闷的传来一句“以后不准在外面这样了！”  
易恩装傻：“哪样？”  
“……”  
“亲你吗？”  
“…嗯”  
得到了答案易恩还是穷追不舍“那牵手呢？”  
“也不行！”  
“抱抱呢？”  
“也不行！”  
易恩几步跨到蹇宾面前，可怜兮兮的看着他。“那不是什么都不可以了吗？你是不是嫌弃我了？”  
蹇宾最是受不了他这副表情，语气软下来：“不是，我只是……只是……”蹇宾不好意思起来，不知道怎么解释，难道要他说他觉得臊得慌吗？  
“我永远都不会嫌弃你。”  
易恩眼睛雪亮，看着蹇宾的眸子仿佛会发光，一扫刚才的委屈。乖乖的看着蹇宾道：“那我都听你的，我答应了你这么多，你能不能也答应我一件事？”  
蹇宾内心一片柔软，摸摸易恩的头，“好，你说。”  
没想到易恩反倒害羞起来，想了好一会儿才开口。“你能不能，搬过来和我一起住？”  
蹇宾在他期待的眼神下，慢慢点了点头，易恩一把抱住他，“那你明天就过来。”  
“刚刚不是才说了不可以吗！”  
“啊！太高兴，忘了……”

 

九

“哈……累死了，易恩…你怎么…这么多东西。”吕鋆峰喘着气，把一大袋东西往走廊尽头的门里拖。赵志伟放下手里的行李箱赶紧出来帮他。  
易恩正在一件一件的把东西从包里往外拿，闻言心虚的看了一眼门口巨大的口袋。“不多，一共就三袋，不过你刚好拿到了装书的那一袋。”  
吕鋆峰觉得真是哔了狗了，赵志伟还在幸灾乐祸的嘲笑他：“明明力气最小还偏要去拿最重的。哈哈哈，你是不是出门没带脑子。”  
“赵！志！伟！我要和你分手，知道居然不告诉我。”吕鋆峰怒摔绳子，转身就要走。赵志伟眼疾手快，一把就把人拉进了怀里，带着撒娇的语气哄道：“好啦好啦，我不是帮你了嘛，不气了，脸都鼓成河豚了。”说着还在那张粉嫩的包子脸上亲了一口。  
易恩看着那两人腻歪的样儿，觉得眼睛生疼。加快了收拾的速度，想着也没他们什么事了，约了他们晚上吃饭就把那对闪瞎眼的夫夫赶回去了。  
易恩把自己的东西放进了侧卧，便出去接蹇宾，蹇宾的行李很少，就一个箱子，可是却很重，也不知里面都装了些什么。  
整理好了行李，易恩已经累的腰都要直不起来，环顾了一圈整洁的客厅，看到沙发上坐着的人，顿时觉得心里暖暖的。蹇宾感觉到身旁的下陷，不一会易恩便粘了上来。身旁的大男孩一边说着好累好累，一边往蹇宾怀里钻，蹇宾宠溺的摸摸他的头，让他枕在自己的大腿上。  
易恩仰躺着，玩着蹇宾的手指，絮絮叨叨的诉说着辛苦与委屈，蹇宾空闲的手一下一下梳着少年的头发，为他抹去额角的汗。  
“牛肉牛肉！”易恩推着购物车跟在蹇宾身后，蹇宾在冷柜前拿了两份牛肉。  
“再多拿一份嘛，我们四个人肯定不够的。”  
蹇宾头也不回的继续往前走，“还有别的啊。”  
易恩一路上看到肉就两眼放光，什么都吵着要吃，起初蹇宾还迁就他，每一样都拿了一些，后来实在太多，他也就不理了。可就算如此，两人从超市出来时，一人手上还是多了两大袋东西，到家后易恩心满意足地直奔厨房，蹇宾靠在门口看着他忙碌的背影出神  
过了会儿，易恩小心翼翼的向他求助。“可以帮我切下菜吗？好像太多了……”  
蹇宾从未做过这些事，走到橱柜前看着那些他都分不清名字的菜不知如何下手。  
“……那个，易恩。”蹇宾犹豫着开口，“这些，要怎么弄？”  
易恩洗着菜，眼睛却看着蹇宾这边，“煮火锅的话很简单的，把菜折到好入口的大小就可以了。”  
蹇宾垂首低眉，那认真的模样，好像他不是在折菜，而是在解决一个大难题。 易恩一见他这样就觉得心里跟小猫在挠似的，想逗他，想把他的注意力引到自己身上。  
易恩擦干手，悄悄走到蹇宾身后，猛然把手贴着毛衣下摆伸进去按在蹇宾腰上。  
“啊！”  
蹇宾惊呼一声，腰上冰凉的触感让他猛的一抖。  
易恩憋着笑，胸腔一抖一抖得贴上蹇宾的背。双手往前抱住他纤细的腰，下巴靠在蹇宾肩上，呼出的热气烧红了蹇宾的耳垂。  
“吓到你啦？”  
蹇宾微微侧开头，“没，是你的手冰到我了，还不快拿出来。”说着就去拉易恩的手臂。  
易恩哪肯，反而恶作剧得在他肚子上轻轻捏了一把，蹇宾腰一软，赶紧抬手撑住橱柜，侧过身呵斥的话还没说出口便被擒住了双唇。  
易恩温柔得含住蹇宾的嘴唇，湿热的舌头舔过蹇宾的下唇，又含着厮磨了一阵才放开他。讨好的轻啄着，每啄一下就用小狗一样的眼神望着他，蹇宾被他看的脸颊发烫，干脆抬手覆上他的眼，主动献上了自己的唇。  
蹇宾惩罚性的咬了易恩一口，易恩双臂用力将他抱得更紧了。视线被夺取，其他感官却被放大了，无论是唇上柔软的触感，还是刺痛，都让易恩更加兴奋，逐渐加深了这个吻。空气中弥漫着茉莉的清香，那是蹇宾身上的味道。  
蹇宾何时放开了手易恩都不知道，他的手贴着蹇宾细腻的肌肤，一路往上，按压着胸前两点珊瑚，蹇宾的轻哼悉数被易恩吞了下去。  
此时的蹇宾仰着头露出一截优美的天鹅項，毛衣被拉到胸前，相贴的唇齿间偶尔露出一小截粉舌，诱人而不自知。  
两人紧紧相贴的唇舌分开时，蹇宾有些迷茫的睁开眼，眸上覆着一层水汽，眼角微红，紧促的喘着气。易恩着迷的吻上他诱人的眼睛，让他转过身与自己相对，唇从眼睛，鼻尖，唇角，耳垂，一直游离到脖颈，留下一串湿润的痕迹。  
易恩埋首在他颈侧深深地吸气，蹇宾身上的味道让他着迷，总也闻不够。蹇宾感觉到背后的手指一个一个划过自己的脊梁，划到腰部以下的时候他瞬间蹦直了身体，感觉全身的汗毛都竖起来了，下腹一阵紧绷。而那双手还在得寸进尺往更深处去。  
易恩将手挤进了蹇宾的裤子里，隔着内裤揉捏他的臀肉。  
“啊……易恩。”  
易恩灼热的呼吸略过他敏感的耳后，那双手也同样温度灼人，易恩手上用力，两人的下身就紧密得贴在了一起。蹇宾感到一个坚硬的东西抵在自己大腿根部。  
“让我抱抱你。”易恩声音沙哑得厉害，蹇宾差点没听清他说什么。  
那双大手终于离开了他形状姣好的臀，蹇宾刚刚松了口气，他的长裤连同内裤一起就被那双手扒了下去。蹇宾羞得脖子都泛红了， 易恩紧接着开始脱自己的，蹇宾眼睛都不知道该往哪儿放，只好紧紧抱着易恩，将绯红的脸埋进衣服里。  
易恩其实也不知道接下来该怎么办，但他觉得身体里有一团火，烧的他快炸了，迫切的想要和怀中人肌肤相亲。他低头看着此时正在亲密接触的两位小兄弟，毫不犹豫伸手将两人灼热的欲望握在了手里，小心的磨蹭着。  
“哈……嗯”耳边压抑的呻吟鼓舞了他。  
他手上动作不停，手掌擦过湿哒哒的龟头，蹇宾不可抑制的浑身发抖。察觉怀中人的紧张，他另一只手绕到后面抚摸着蹇宾的背。  
蹇宾两腿发软，奈何厨房连个可以坐的地方都没有，易恩抱着他转了个圈，后背靠上门边的墙。身后冰凉的墙壁让身前易恩的体温变得更加明显，蹇宾难耐得扭了扭腰，却被压得更紧。低声的呻吟和难耐的喘息很快填满了这个狭小的厨房。

 

十

空气中飘散着暧昧腥膻的味道，易恩哼着歌看着锅里翻腾的高汤，脑子里全是刚才蹇宾湿润的眼角和颤动的喉结。不自觉地咽了口口水。  
敲门的声音打断了易恩脑中旖旎的遐想，是赵志伟他们到了。  
“我去开。”说着蹇宾起身去开门，易恩从厨房冒出个头，眉眼弯弯的说：“好。”  
蹇宾没想到，他拉开门居然看到了一张熟悉的脸，天璇副相。  
赵志伟搂着吕鋆峰靠在厨房门口看着易恩意味深长的笑，易恩被他们看得背后发毛，忍无可忍道：“你们能不能别笑得那么恶心。”  
吕鋆峰坏笑着抖抖肩 “刚才那位就是被你偷拍的帅哥吧？不错啊，易恩恩……唔”  
易恩丢下汤勺，赶紧一个箭步冲过去捂住吕鋆峰的嘴，小声说：“嘘，别说了，被他听到怎么办……”  
“啪” 赵志伟拍开易恩的手，“你可真怂，他出去了。”  
“他什么时候出去的？”  
吕鋆峰看了看赵志伟：“就刚刚给我们开门之后就急急忙忙的出去了。”  
易恩心里一空，没来由地心慌：“那他说出去干嘛了吗？”  
“没说。”吕鋆峰看他脸色不好，又补充道：“估计有什么急事吧，应该很快就回来了。”  
易恩也觉得自己心慌得莫名奇妙，可能是他出去了却没告诉自己，所以有些失落吧。  
等他们三个把吃的都摆上了桌，蹇宾还是没有回来，易恩给他打电话，铃声却从他沙发上的外套里响起。  
没有穿外套，没有带手机，到底是什么事那么着急，让他在大冷天就这么跑了出去。易恩黑着脸看着窗外，沙发对面的赵志伟和吕鋆峰面面相觑，谁也不知道这什么情况。  
吕鋆峰用手肘推了推自家老公，赵志伟会意。“易恩，要不我们先吃？”  
易恩有些失落地说：“恩，他今天估计是不会回来了。”  
“你们怎么了吗？”  
易恩笑笑：“没事啊，刚刚一直好好的，可能是工作上的事吧，不等了，我们先吃吧。”  
一顿饭，三个人都吃的心不在焉。送走了赵志伟两夫夫，易恩想出去找蹇宾，走到了楼下才想起，自己并不知道他之前住哪儿，也不知道他在哪儿上班。  
悻悻地在楼下的花坛边坐下，不一会儿就从头发凉到了脚趾。易恩很难过，不是因为蹇宾出去了什么也没说，而是他发现，他对这个人的了解实在是太少了，这个人要是走了，自己连去哪儿找都不知道。  
蹇宾游走在清冷的路旁，看着万家灯火，陡然而来的陌生感让他感到恍惚。  
从见到公孙钤的那一刻开始，生前的记忆如潮水一般涌上来，那些他曾以为已经忘记的事情，那些尔虞我诈、那些背信弃义、那些鲜血淋漓，现在如同一把刀，不断的割据着他，让他痛苦不堪。  
【我只想和小齐安静的度过一生，奈何天不遂人愿，我生而为王，便是错误。如今我们没有身份的阻隔，太过于幸福的生活让我差点忘了，如今，我们天人永隔。】

 

十一

临近午夜，易恩才浑浑噩噩的回到家，冲了个热水澡带走了一身的寒气。他平躺在今天刚刚铺好的床上，愣愣的望着天花板，明明已经很累了，却一点睡意也没有。  
不知道蹇宾什么时候回来，越是睡不着越是心烦。易恩干脆爬起来继续收拾屋子，自己的东西已经没什么可收拾了，他犹豫了一会儿，打开了蹇宾的房门。  
屋里的东西比他少得多，床上铺着床单却没有被子，易恩提了提蹇宾箱子，确定箱子已经空了，打开柜子，衣柜里除了几件衣服别无其他，易恩不死心的拉开柜子下的大抽屉，却看到一件意料之外的东西。  
冰冷的质地，泛着清冷的银辉，那是一件银色的盔甲。易恩鬼使神差的伸出手摸上那冰冷的银辉，真实的触感告诉他，这绝不是什么廉价的道具。盔甲上有很多像是被利器刮过的伤痕，都有些年头了，却一层不染，可见其主人爱护有加。  
易恩不知道蹇宾为何随身带着这样的东西，却没有很多生活的必需品，没来由的一阵心悸，易恩赶紧缩回手，将抽屉关上。在床上翻来覆去一阵，无奈的叹了第十三次气，起身拿了床被子铺到蹇宾床上，才又回去继续躺着。  
可能是这一天着实太累了，本来还想继续等蹇宾的，却一沾枕头就睡着了。  
这一晚，易恩做了一个很长很长的梦。梦里的自己站在一条清澈的小河边，身后似乎有人在等待着自己，一转身，面前却变成了一片尸山，自己手握重剑立于顶。远处有一人，衣袂翩翩，白衣胜雪，一尘不染，站在尸山之外，凝望自己。那就是在等自己的人吗？  
易恩艰难得向他走去，就快看清那人的脸，突然天空一道惊雷，易恩站立不稳的向下倒去，那人急忙往前走了几步，踏入尸山，白衣染血，嘴巴一张一合说着什么，他却听不清。空中雷声大作，忽闻一声声嘶力竭的哭喊。  
“小齐！”  
易恩猛然睁开眼，全身湿黏黏得出了一身汗，猛吸了几口气才回过神来，听到门口传来的敲门声。  
“咚！咚咚！”  
拿过手机一看，凌晨五点多。这么早会是谁在敲门，易恩一边问着是谁一边往门口走去，走到门前才听到一声小声的回复：“是我”。  
易恩打开门一把把人拉进了怀里，蹇宾反手轻轻的关上门，抬手紧紧抱住易恩的腰。  
“你去哪儿了？”  
“吃饭了吗？”  
“这么冷，出去怎么不多穿点衣服。”  
“……”  
一直听不到回答，易恩收紧了手臂，想要把这个人揉进身体里，混入血脉里。  
“别不说话啊，你怎么了？”  
蹇宾揉着怀里少年柔软的发，让他抬头直视自己，少年眼睛都红了，蹇宾于心不忍。  
“我突然有点急事，没来得及给你说，对不起。”  
“下次不要这样了。”  
“嗯。”  
还有好多好多事想问，可易恩不知如何开口，这个人，还有很多自己不知道的事，不过，他知道他是喜欢自己的，这就够了，只要在一起，总会慢慢了解的。

 

十二

易恩躺在床上，直勾勾得盯着天花板，送蹇宾去睡了，自己却彻底醒了。等清晨的微光能够穿越窗帘，已经七点过了。易恩再也躺不住，顶着乱糟糟的头发和黑眼圈起来做早餐。不知道蹇宾今天上不上班。  
做了简单的鸡蛋三明治，站在蹇宾门前，易恩抬起手，又放下。最后搭上门把手，轻轻一拧，开了。他没有锁门，这个认知让易恩一下放松了许多。  
蹇宾站在窗边，看着易恩推门进来，他似乎等了易恩很久。看到易恩一头乱发笑弯了眼。  
“怎么不多睡会儿？”  
易恩放下手中的白瓷盘，坐到床边，一把拉过蹇宾，仰头看他温润的眉眼，“那你呢，昨晚那么晚才睡，怎么还起这么早？”  
蹇宾双手捧着易恩的脸，修长的手指描绘着他的五官。“我已经习惯了。”  
易恩微微侧头磨蹭蹇宾柔软的掌心，慢慢的道；“尝尝我做的早餐，你几点上班？我送你去。”说完在掌心留下一个吻。  
蹇宾僵了一瞬，从易恩怀中挣脱出来，拿了块三明治，留给易恩一个背影。  
“我放假了，不用去上班。”  
“诶？你们公司真好，这么早就放了，还有半个月才过年呢。你在哪个公司啊？以后我也去。”  
“就在……就是离你们学校不远的那所高中。”  
易恩握住蹇宾的手前后摇晃着，脸上的酒窝晃地蹇宾眼睛发涩。“太好了，原来你是老师，这样我们一整个假期都能在一起了。”  
“嗯，所以你快回去再睡会儿吧，你看你，黑眼圈都出来了。”  
“那你要和我一起，我还没说你呢，怎么连床被子也不带过来？还好我有多的。还是说……你原本就打算要和我睡一起，故意不带的？”易恩坏笑着捏蹇宾的手。  
蹇宾握紧那只使坏的手，一时找不到理由，急得只能说胡闹，易恩笑得更开心了，硬拉着他去睡回笼觉，蹇宾只得由着他。  
两人牵着手平躺着聊天，不一会儿易恩就困得眼皮打架了。  
“我还有个事情想问你……”  
蹇宾摸摸他手指，“睡吧，睡醒了再说。”  
“嗯，我爱你。”易恩的声音渐渐小下去，不一会儿便听到均匀的呼吸声，蹇宾侧过身安静的望着他，过了很久，在他额头留下一个轻轻的吻。  
“我也是。”

 

十三

“叮玲玲……”  
易恩睡的迷迷糊糊，伸手去摸手机。不小心碰到个东西，只听啪得一声，铃声嘎然而止，应该是手机掉地上了。易恩翻个身继续睡，刺耳的铃声不屈不挠得再次响起，易恩抱着脑袋嚎了一声，不情不愿的捡起手机。  
“喂？”他还没睡醒，声音翁翁的。  
电话那头传来赵志伟焦急的声音：“易恩，你马上来我家，我有很重要的事和你说。”  
环顾四周，蹇宾已经不在这里，易恩清醒了些，他将电话拿远看了眼时间，居然已经下午了。  
“什么事啊，我很困诶。”  
“在电话里不好说，总之你立刻马上过来，那个……”志伟犹豫着如何开口，沉默了两秒后深深吸了一口气，似下了很大的决心。“蹇宾在你旁边吗？”  
赵志伟突然问道蹇宾，易恩感觉有些奇怪。  
“他不在。”  
那边好像松了口气，小声说了句，“那就好。你一个人过来，快点。”那认真的语气让易恩不敢再赖床。  
易恩起来在家里找了一圈也没看到蹇宾，只好留了张字条告诉他自己会回来吃晚饭，让他千万要等着自己。  
到了赵志伟家门口，易恩只敲了一下门，门就被拉开了，好像主人已经在门口等了他很久，很少见到赵志伟这个样子，易恩也不敢和他开玩笑，只乖乖得在沙发坐下，等他开口。  
赵志伟和吕鋆峰交换了几个眼神，都在催促对方开口，可就是谁也不说话，易恩被他们神经兮兮的样子逗乐了。“你们俩干嘛呢，有事快说，我还要回家吃晚饭呢。”  
吕鋆峰立马起身坐到他身边拉住他手腕，“别回去。”易恩疑惑的看着他，大峰着急得踢了赵志伟一脚。“你倒是说啊。”  
赵志伟两手搅在一起，不停揉搓，看着易恩欲言又止。“易恩，你确定你之前给我们的照片没有问题吗？”  
这是放假前的事了，吕鋆峰在的社团搞了个摄影大赛，获奖作品交给他去洗印。易恩知道了，便求着他也帮自己洗印一本相册，那是他从遇到蹇宾开始到现在趁他不注意时偷偷拍下的照片。他原本想做成日记本送给蹇宾，又觉得日记本不好保存，相册自然更好。当初还被他们笑话自己是个痴汉，这几天搬家太忙差点忘了今天是取相册的日子。  
易恩开心的笑道：“没有啊，都是我精心挑选过的，你们去拿照片了是不是？快给我看看。”  
赵志伟指着桌上厚厚的一本对易恩说：“就是那本，但是……易恩，你自己看看吧。”  
易恩抱过相册，轻轻拂过封面，那里写着‘最爱的你’。  
翻开第一页，易恩脸上的笑容凝固了，表情一下冷下来，志伟知道自己猜的八九不离十了。易恩急切地往后又翻了几页，满脸的不可置信，摇着头喃喃得重复着：“不可能，怎么可能！”  
摊开的相册里，有放着茶杯的书桌，有闪耀的圣诞树，有饭店昏黄的吊灯，却独独没有那个他最想见的人。易恩脑子一片空白，眼前一黑，头便向着相册倒了下去。

 

十四

“小齐……”  
是蹇宾的声音，他在叫谁？易恩挣扎着睁开眼，看见站在床头的蹇宾一脸担心又悲伤得看着自己，嘴巴一张一合，叫的却不是自己的名字。  
易恩向他伸出手，想抓住他，想问问他。手指擦过他冰冷的衣角，没来得及抓住一丝希望。外面传来开门的声音，易恩头昏脑胀，一个不稳便滚下了床。  
刚刚买了药回来的吕鋆峰，被里面咚的一声吓得一激灵，提着药急匆匆地推门进去，一进门就看到易恩趴在地上一动不动。  
“易柏辰！”  
吕鋆峰抱着他的头，发现这小子死沉，他抱不起来。  
他着急的用手轻拍易恩脸。  
“喂！喂！你还好吗？”  
易恩前一晚受了凉，休息不足又心神激荡，晕倒之后不久便开始发烧。刚刚那一阵天旋地转还没过去，此刻被吕鋆峰抱在怀里，更晕了。只好有气无力的开口：“我没事，你再在我旁边这么大声我就真的有事了。”  
吕鋆峰反手又拍了他一巴掌。  
“没事就被吓我，我胆小，还以为你要挂了呢！有力气吗，我扶你到床上去。”他用手托着易恩的背，将他扶起靠在床头，做完这些才转身去找刚刚扔下的药。易恩这才注意到自己还在他们家。  
“蹇宾呢？”易恩问得轻松，大峰却陡然僵住了。  
“你说什么？”  
易恩似不解地再问了一次：“蹇宾呢？他刚刚就在这儿的，你进来没看到他吗？”  
吕鋆峰终于转过头认真的看着他。“这里只有我们两个人，志伟去找医生了，马上回来，你就先别回去了，就在这儿安心住着。”  
易恩一听要让他住在这儿，顿时急了：“不行，我答应了他要回去吃饭的，他肯定看我没回去所以过来找我了。”  
吕鋆峰将水递到易恩手上，又按出一颗退烧药。“你先把药吃了，我和志伟去过你家拿东西了，你家没人。”  
“那他可能……”易恩还想要说什么却被打断了。吕鋆峰用一种痛心又怜悯的眼神看着他：“易恩，看了那些照片你还不明白吗？你家里除了你的东西也没有别的，没有蹇宾，没有这个人，你不明白吗？”  
易恩睁大眼睛不可思议的看着眼前人，他用一种绝对不是开玩笑的语气和他说着怎么听都像是玩笑的话。易恩在脑子里搜索着可以反驳他的证据，突然想到了什么，他面露欣喜，一把抓住吕鋆峰的手。“你开什么玩笑？你们昨天不是才见过他吗。就在……他给你们开门的时候。”  
“我们是看到一个人，可那个人或许不是蹇宾，而你把他想成蹇宾了，你明白我的意思吗？”  
大峰安抚得拍拍紧抓自己的手，“我们看了照片，也看了你给我们的u盘，里面一样的什么都没有。”他停顿了一下，看着易恩哀切的眼神，狠了狠心接着道：“所以……他可能只是你的一个幻觉。”  
易恩突然不再看他，只低垂着头，看不见表情，“你出去吧，我想一个人待会儿。”吕鋆峰起身带上门，不放心的说道：“有什么就叫我，我在外面，你一天没吃东西了，想吃什么我给你做点。”  
“随便吧。”  
大峰在客厅里坐立难安，赶紧给赵志伟打了个电话。“喂，你什么时候回来，还有，医生怎么说？”  
赵志伟声音里透着疲惫，“太晚了，医生不愿意过去，我大概问了一下，医生说这应该是产生了幻觉，将不存在的东西具象化，说是……精神疾病的一种……”  
听着赵志伟的声音隔着听筒传来，吕鋆峰急躁的心一下安定了。

 

十五

幻觉……那个人怎么可能是幻觉呢？为什么要用那种怜悯的、看病人一样的眼神看我……  
易恩埋着头拽着手机，翻看以前的照片。那个人明明就在啊。他给蹇宾打了很多电话，都没有接，他又不死心的一直发信息，依旧石沉大海。  
“连你也要告诉我你真的只是我的想象吗？你不是幻觉是不是！我知道你不是！”似是对着空气也似对着自己，声音逐渐哽咽，到最后已听不清他到底在说什么。  
蹇宾此时就站在床头，手臂弯成拥抱的幅度将少年圈在怀里，心中苦涩万分，不知道为什么，从今天下午易恩醒来，他就开始时不时看不见自己了，自己看着他在家里到处找自己，看着他出门，或许他知道为什么，只是不愿承认罢了。  
他的时间，已经不多了。

看着医生走出病房，易恩再也忍不住，一把挥落了桌上的药。散落一地的白色药片就像易恩跟着坠落的心，身体跟着心慢慢下沉，镇定剂开始发挥作用，他又一次昏睡过去。  
赵志伟在劝说易恩看医生多次未果后决定联系易恩的父母，当易恩第一次在医院惨白的床上醒来，他爆发了，砸了病房里所有东西，还差点打伤了医生。被按着打镇定剂时他看到了母亲哭泣的脸，他很茫然，不知道这到底是怎么了。  
医生说他需要治疗，他想说我没病为什么要治，却在父母痛心又担忧的眼神下选择了沉默。  
前方是一片白茫茫的世界，易恩回头看着身后的长廊，一步一步踏过长廊，面前的景色越来越清晰。  
青丝如瀑垂于双肩，有人立于长廊边，那人着一件白色长衫，背影莫名熟悉，明明穿着不属于这个时代的服饰，易恩却并不觉得奇怪。  
那人像是感应到了什么，微笑着回过头，那双熟悉的桃花眼温柔地望着自己。  
“小齐，你怎么才来？我等了你好久。”说着埋怨的看了他一眼，那模样，不像是生气倒像在撒娇。  
易恩看着面前的人，想着他长发的样子可真好看。可这么好看的他等的却不是自己。  
“我不是小齐，我是易恩。”  
蹇宾有些不太高兴：“小齐莫不是在和本王说笑。这世上，我唯一不可能认错的，便是你，你以为你换了装素我便不识了吗？”  
“所以……在你眼里我一直都是‘小齐'？”  
蹇宾避开易恩的视线，上前握住他的手。“外面风大，随我进屋吧。”  
推开最近的一扇门，屋里点着香，是易恩喜欢的蹇宾身上的味道。那件银色的盔甲就放在桌案旁边，易恩感到呼吸困难，他轻触盔甲，耳边传来一阵马儿的嘶鸣声与刀剑相接的声音。蹇宾的声音犹如隔着千军万马而来。  
“这套战甲，我每日都在替你擦拭，从不曾令其蒙尘。小齐可喜欢？”  
易恩握紧掌中柔夷，“你说，这是小齐的？”  
蹇宾点点头：“嗯，是你的。”  
易恩懒得纠正自己并不是小齐。“蹇宾，我有很多事情想要问你。”  
蹇宾靠上他的肩，双手紧紧搂着他。“你回来我便告诉你。”  
回来？回哪儿？脚下一哆嗦，易恩猛的转醒，镇定剂的药效还没过去，他一起身整个世界在他眼里颠倒，他急忙闭上眼让晕眩感过去。  
母亲回去休息了，父亲靠坐在病床边的椅子上，眼下的黑眼圈浓重的吓人，轻道一声抱歉，易恩蹑手蹑脚得打开门溜了出去。  
寒冬的深夜，易恩穿着病号服，在寒风中狂奔，他忘了拿手机，又身无分文，还好大概知道这是哪里，不至于找不到回去的方向。

 

十六

路灯下空旷的街道，宁静的城市，除了偶尔飞驰而过的车辆，易恩只能听到自己的心跳和呼吸声。腿很酸软，头也很痛，可他不能停下。等他终于站在家门口，腿已经抖得不成样子，他掏出钥匙哆哆嗦嗦的开门，中途钥匙掉了两次，他越发的着急。开了门直冲蹇宾的卧室，他小心翼翼的拉开底层的抽屉，盔甲果然安安静静的躺在那里。  
易恩松了口气，一屁股坐下休息了会儿，抬手摸上冰冷的盔甲，“你在吗？”  
回答他的是背上柔软的棉被，蹇宾就着棉被从背后将他抱住。易恩拉开他的手臂，转过身一把将他搂进怀里，蹇宾乖顺的靠在他肩窝，一遍一遍说着，“我在。”  
易恩仍旧不安心的追问：“你会一直在吗？你是什么我都不在乎。”  
蹇宾离开他的怀抱，拉着他坐到床上。“易恩，听我说段故事怎么样？”  
那是一段不算长的故事，说的人平静，听的人却泪流满面。当蹇宾说到自己自刎时，明显感到握着自己的手在颤抖。易恩温柔的抚摸他的脖颈，拉下他的高领毛衣，一道狰狞的疤痕横卧在喉结下方。  
“是不是很难看？”  
易恩赶紧摇摇头，手指摩挲着那道疤。“疼吗？”  
蹇宾抬手擦干他的眼泪，一字一顿的道：“不及失去你。”  
像是有一只手拽着他的心，易恩觉得心口压抑着疼。面前的人等了千年，就为看一眼他的将军，而自己就像个小偷，靠着这副皮囊盗取他的爱。易恩不敢直视他，讪讪的放下手。  
“可我是易柏辰，不是你的小齐。”  
听到这样的话，蹇宾也不生气，“不，你是小齐，也是易恩，我知道，我不会认错。”  
“从前，是我负了你，夺走了你一世安。如今，我只愿你平安无忧，我便安心了。”  
易恩看他一脸无所求便觉得怨怼，“可我不安心，你不在身边要我怎么安心。”  
蹇宾无可奈何的叹了口气。“你又何必说这样的气话，我是因执念凝结的一缕残魂，见你安好，我心愿已了，如今别无所求，早是时候该离开，可我总是太贪心，总想要把你留在身边，我还是……一点长进也没有。”  
易恩抽抽鼻子，环住蹇宾纤瘦的腰，闷声闷气的开口：“我不许你这样说自己，我也好，小齐也好，我们比你更贪心，想要你生生世世都陪在我身边。你等了我这么久，这次，换我来等你 。”  
“嗯，有缘必会相见！”  
蹇宾抬头在易恩唇上印下一个吻。清晨的第一缕阳光照射下来，穿透他的身体，怀里的人渐渐消失，易恩抱着棉被在空荡荡的房间里嚎啕大哭，一缕清风吹过，好似不舍得道别。

 

十七

易恩在消失了三天后突然回到医院，母亲已经报警，看到满脸胡渣骨瘦如柴的儿子，责备的话一句也说不出口，只背过身悄悄的抹眼泪。夫妻俩开始寸步不离的守着他，易恩一改以往的叛逆，默默配合治疗，在医生反复确认后终于在开学之前出了院。  
日子还是按部就班的过着，打工学校两点一线，只是易恩还一直租着那个房子，偶尔会去他来过的车站枯坐。  
赵志伟和吕鋆峰一毕业就结婚了，没有婚礼，没有誓词。三个大男人坐在酒馆里喝得醉醺醺，互说着糗事。在大吕鋆峰的强烈要求下，婚后夫夫俩领养了一个可爱的女孩儿，取了一个可爱的小名叫希希。  
希希不是亲生更胜亲生，小脾气简直跟吕鋆峰一个模子刻出来似的，闹闹腾腾不得消停，最喜欢她的易叔叔，易恩闲着没事也喜欢过去陪小孩儿玩。  
易恩毕业后盘下了打工的书店，自己当上了老板，赵志伟留校任教，两家人依旧住的很久。  
希希上了高中后，便没有以前那么黏易恩了，易恩不由得感叹，自己真是老了，连女儿都嫌弃自己了。吕鋆峰一个大铲子就砸了过来。“她也不对我撒娇了，还有，那是我女儿。”  
“诶，大峰，你说希希会不会是谈恋爱了？”  
“什么！？”吕鋆峰关了火就从厨房冲了出来，“是哪个浑小子！”  
易恩赶忙解释，“我是说可能，你先把铲子放下。”  
吕鋆峰想了想，拿起铲子直指着易恩。“我觉得，很有可能。”边说边走过来靠着易恩坐下。“我们想个办法。”  
“哈？”  
他敲开希希的门，一脸谄媚的笑。“宝贝，你手机能不能借爸爸打个电话，爸爸手机忘公司了。”  
希希翻了个白眼，“爸，你能不能别这么叫我，你借易叔的呗。”  
“你易叔的……没话费了。我就给你爹打个电话，快点，饭都要好了。”  
希希拿他没办法，只好解锁了给他。  
“打了就还我啊。”  
吕鋆峰拿到手机赶紧出去找易恩，两个幼稚的大人缩在厨房里翻着女儿的短信。“没有啊，还有什么可看的？“  
“相册？”  
才打开相册易恩就看到一个熟悉的小头像，一把抢过手机，吕鋆峰被他突然的举动吓了一跳，赶紧往门口看了两眼。  
“你干嘛啊，我还以为希希来了呢。”  
易恩脸色苍白，两眼微红，握着手机的手止不住的颤抖，那张脸，他曾以为只能在梦中相见，如今，就在自己手中，比记忆中稚嫩很多，但他不会认错。  
他一把拉过吕鋆峰，朝着希希的房间走去，后者心虚的想拉住他，却被一起拖着走到了门口，只好捂着脸紧张的跟在他身后。  
“希希……”

易恩目送希希进了校门，回到车上观察着路过的学生，生怕漏掉一个。  
不是。  
不是。  
这个也不是。  
易恩焦急的看着来来往往的学生，前方过来两个男孩子，一路有说有笑，高个子的那个斜挎着包，笑出小小的梨涡。易恩下了车，愣愣地看着男孩儿走近，擦身而过的时候旁边的男生狐疑的看了他一眼，惊动了身边的男孩儿，男孩儿疑惑的眼神似在询问。他想开口叫住他，却像突然间失去了讲话的能力，近乡情更怯，他卸了一身的气力，站在那里，像个孤独的可怜人。  
肩被人轻拍了一下，他转头撞进一片灿烂的晴空里。那人清澈的眼睛望着他笑，他听见他说：“大叔，我是不是在哪儿见过你？”  
“或许吧！”

 

番外--众人的烦恼

希希篇

女孩子到了一定的年纪都会有自己的小秘密，希希也不例外，她有了喜欢的人。那个人是同校的学长，明明和自己一样大，却比自己高一届，听说是跳级了。是个非常帅气又有礼貌的人，唯一的缺点可能就是：太迟钝了。  
她一直小心翼翼的收集着学长的信息，等待时机与他拉近距离，然后再告白。结果半路杀出个程咬金，她还没有找到接近学长的机会，她的小叔叔却抢先了。  
小叔叔是她除了两个爸爸以外最亲的人，在她有记忆的这十几年，他都一直是一个人，原本以为小叔叔是个独身主义者，却不想，原来他和爸爸们一样，只是之前没有遇到喜欢的人。  
知道学长和小叔叔在一起的那刻，希希是难过的，把自己关在屋里哭了一天。爸爸给她讲了一个关于爱与等待的故事，她虽听得似懂非懂，也大概明白了小叔叔的不易。  
算了，就让给他好了，谁让他是个可怜的单身中年大叔呢。

易柏辰篇

易恩没想到他真能有等到蹇宾的那天，他时常想，这一切，会不会只是自己的一场梦，因为太想他了而产生的幻觉，但是每次触碰马振桓都会消除他这种疑虑，少年温热的体温不同于蹇宾的冰冷，让他吊着的心又安然的放回了心窝子里。  
他喜欢马振桓，可他不确定少年对他是何种感情，毕竟，他实在是太小了。  
他没想到是，竟是少年先给他告白，少年红着一双漂亮的大眼睛质问他：“易柏辰，你到底喜不喜欢我，我都不嫌弃你老，你这个胆小鬼。”  
他一把将矮他半个头的少年揉进怀里，心道：【我当然喜欢你，不如说是爱你，生生世世都只想要你。】  
“傻小子，话是你说的，那你可不能嫌弃我。”  
然而，不嫌弃，那是不可能的。  
马振桓第一次去到他家，他就差点崩溃了。  
“你居然抽烟！”  
“你怎么脏衣服乱丢啊！”  
“这个袜子是哪天的？”  
“大叔，你的厨房真能做出人吃的东西吗？”  
……  
…  
“你这个地方真的能住人吗？”  
易柏辰脑门生疼，只想赶紧把人拉出去，让他看到卧室是不是就要跟我分手了。  
易大叔的中年危机，不是啤酒肚，也不是地中海，而是他有着洁癖的小男友。  
真是甜蜜的中年危机啊！众人如是想。

马振桓篇

作为校园男神的马振桓同学，没有想到自己的初恋居然会是个大叔，不过那大叔长得还挺帅的，就不要介意他的年纪了。  
除了他人不太修边幅，不太爱干净外，两人的相处基本算是和谐。  
不过最近有件事让男神同学略焦虑，那就是，他们在一起也挺久了，可那人除了拉拉自己的手，偶尔搂搂肩之外，和自己就没有什么别的亲密的举动了。  
男神同学开始反思，难道是我没有魅力吗，摸了摸自己瘦削的小身板，好像是挺没吸引力的。可那人看自己的眼神明明就是哈自己哈的要死啊，那个胆小鬼大叔！  
男神同学决定主动出击，他找了个周末，从家里带上瓶红酒，就去到他的男朋友家。  
两人吃过晚饭之后小酌了两杯，红酒后劲大，没一会马振桓就开始犯晕。他借着酒劲拉下易柏辰的脑袋就在他唇边印下了一个吻。易柏辰显然没想到他会突然袭击，吓了一跳，赶紧把他拉开。马振桓委屈了，瘪瘪嘴，眼圈也红了。  
“你是不是不喜欢我？你是不是觉得我特没魅力？”  
易柏辰摸摸他的头，“你怎么会这么想，我有多喜欢你，我以为你是知道的。今天这是怎么了？在学校受委屈了？没事，什么事都可以告诉我，我帮你想办法好吧。”  
“我在学校能有什么委屈，就是你让我受委屈。”  
易柏辰此刻深深的感受到了代沟，他不懂小男友说的话了。  
“我？那你说，我都改好不好？”  
马振桓仰着头，既严肃又认真的看着他。“那你为什么从来不亲我，也不…”说着自己开始脸红说不下去了。  
易柏辰懂了，原来他在纠结这个啊，真是个可爱的小家伙。他双手捧着小男友的脸，说道：“Evan，你还太小了，有些事…不是我不想，而是现在还不合适。”  
马振桓不屈不挠的追问，“那什么时候才合适？”  
易柏辰轻笑着吻了一下他的额头。“至少等你成年，好吗？”  
马振桓看着他，突然在他裤裆处捞了一把。“你这个伪君子，都这样了，还装！”  
……  
易柏辰心里苦，他的小男友为什么总要在他忍得很辛苦的时候撩拨他。


End file.
